


Blumfruit and Queen's Heart

by Findswoman



Series: The Lasan Series [16]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Headaches & Migraines, Herbal tea, Lasan, Lasan Honor Guard, Lasat, Pre-Siege of Lasan, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findswoman/pseuds/Findswoman
Summary: The last conversation between Zeb and his wife (OC) on the morning before the Siege of Lasan.
Relationships: Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Original Character(s)
Series: The Lasan Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967674
Kudos: 1





	Blumfruit and Queen's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [OTP #15 Challenge: Things You Said](https://boards.theforce.net/posts/56613709) at JCF Fanfic. I chose “31. things you said right before goodbye.” (The original prompt list was courtesy of bagelswrites at Tumblr and may be found [here](https://tmblr.co/ZTIw8k1ocgTwE); once again, many thanks to Bagels for kind permission to use!)

“’Mornin’ there, Shulma darlin’... look, I made ya your favorite blumfruit and queen’s heart tea... er... darlin’?... What’s wrong?... Aw karabast, say somethin’, darlin’! Say somethin’!”  
  
“ _Oh!_ Zeblove! Sorry, dearest... good morning...”  
  
“ _’Mornin’!_ Now what’s wrong?!”  
  
“Oh, nothing...”  
  
“It’s not _nothin’!_ You’re clutchin’ your head and, er, _squinchin’_ your eyes!”  
  
“It’s just—my head—”  
  
“Aw karabast, not one o’ those storm-vision-current-headache things again…!”  
  
“Well, yes…”  
  
“Here, have your tea… there ya go, drink up… what’d you see this time?”  
  
“Zeb, please, it was an idle storm-vision—”  
  
“C’mon, please?”  
  
“A mountain that was... black and burnt, with its top charred off.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You asked… but please don’t worry, dearest. It’ll pass. I’ll just bring my pastilles with me to the academy, and everything will be fine.”  
  
“Waiwaiwait, you’re goin’ into the academy?!”  
  
“Well, yes, of course! I have to finish transcribing Osthi’s third school journal, and then the initiates’ chant class—”  
  
“No, no, NO! You’re not goin’ anywhere today! You just stay right there in bed and drink all your tea, you got that?!”  
  
“But Zeblove, it’s not really so bad—”  
  
“No excuses! You need to stay here and rest. And finish. That. Tea, hear?”  
  
“Zeb—”  
  
“I don’t want my poor mountain flower gettin’ vision shock again!”  
  
“Ai sweet Garazeb, do you _really_ think my currents are going to be unduly affected by transcribing ancient manuscripts and teaching kits chant?”  
  
“Well, er, no, but—”  
  
“Then please don’t worry about me. Ashla knows you have more serious things on your mind!”  
  
“But we can’t take any risks! What if you’re—”  
  
“Shh, love! It’s too early to know!”  
  
“Sorry, darlin’... just… y’can’t blame me for worryin’ about ya with everything goin’ on…”  
  
“Oh, I know, Zeblove… I can only imagine.”  
  
“I’ve got the Guard on high alert already, but what if it’s not enough? The Empire isn’t known for playin’ fair… an’ if things got bad, an’ somethin’ happened to you—aw karabast, I can’t even—”  
  
“Zeblove! You know I’d be devastated if anything happened to you, too! Every day I pray that the Ashla’s protecting cloaks might shield you from danger.”  
  
“Aw darlin’, I’ll do my best… guess all we can do is carry on, but still…”  
  
“Here, love, sit with me a bit and have a sip of tea… there.”  
  
“Thanks, darlin’... Mmm, that’s good stuff.”  
  
“Isn’t it? Sweet yet strong, just like you. That’s why it’s my favorite.”  
  
“Aw, heh heh… an’ like my darlin’, who’s got a _real_ queen’s heart… …Well, guess I should get goin’. Y’still gonna go, too?  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Y’sure?”  
  
“Yes. As you said, we just have to carry on.”  
  
“Aw, fine, all right. But you take care and be careful now, y’hear?”  
  
“I shall, love, and you too. May the Ashla protect you and your comrades. Come home safe.”  
  
“I’ll try. You do the same. Hey… whaddaya say to the Flying Boar Grill tonight?”  
  
“I say that is an excellent idea.”  
  
“Right, then. Love ya, darlin’.”  
  
“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Blumfruit](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blumfruit) and [queen’s heart](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Queen) are established Star Wars plants, though there’s a bit of a dumb pun at work here, too, as Zeb’s voice actor was the legendary Steve Blum.


End file.
